


Urges

by Vegito_Princess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegito_Princess/pseuds/Vegito_Princess
Summary: Oneshot quick fic, three years schtick. You get the picture.





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Had this old concept fic that I had finished, questioned whether to post it. It was when I was shuffling around ideas before deciding on one. This isn't crossposted anywhere. I might keep this one exclusive to here.

 

Vegeta grumbled as he floated in the gravity chamber for his evening meditation. He was angry, confused, and just plain irritated. Why was he still here? He threatened to leave so many times, but yet he remained. Kakarot was just out of his reach, tormenting him with what he needed to achieve. How could that third class idiot clown call himself the legendary, when he was the elite of royal blood. It was his destiny, his alone, but that silly witless insect swiped the rug from beneath him.

 

A growl let loose from his lips as he lowered himself to the metal floor to disengage the gravity. The evening meal would be served soon and he needed the nutrients if he was going to continue his training. It’d been over a year, less than two remained before the androids arrival and he had yet to achieve his goal. Sure, he gained power by the day and he was loathe to admit the woman and her father were great technical minds, but this slow progression was mindless torture.

 

He needed that upgrade and he needed it now. He’d corner the woman tonight and make her do it tomorrow morning without complaint. Vegeta puffed out a breath as he landed on his balcony and headed inside to take his evening shower. Truthfully he would’ve just joined them smelling of sweat, but he wanted to avoid the blue-haired harpy screeching into his sensitive ears. She was strong-willed and ripe for mating, this urge to claim would not leave him.

 

Never before had he ever sparked an interest in the opposite sex, since his royal lineage would provide him a willing female to bed. He left those thoughts behind him when he joined Frieza and avoided the female species all together. As a male of worth, and a Saiyan, he refused to soil himself with whores or accidentally bond to one for a night of pleasure. Saiyan's mated for life, there was nothing more or less that could be done about that. A strong-willed female presented the qualities for strong breeding.

 

The blue-haired woman was a warrior in spirit if not in body. Her sharp bladed tongue caressed his skin with witty barbs and well-placed insults. If he didn’t know any better, her goading words would be a call to mating in his alien ways. A shiver raced down his spine at the thought of her nails digging into his skin as they wrestled for dominance between his navy blue sheets. The hitch of her breath, the taste of her skin.

 

He shook his head and shut off the water. These distractions were getting him nowhere and he hated her for making him want what she displayed. Who was she to do this to him? This weak human female who played with his sanity, toyed with his senses, tricked him into a damned pink shirt? How he loathed her existence, but he craved the white-hot fire she stirred within him. He punched another dent in the tile of the shower before stepping out of it and drying himself off with a flash of ki.

 

Huffing in indignation, he proceeded to the dresser to grab out some casual attire, clothe himself, then make his way down to the kitchen for his dinner to be served. The woman was already seated at the table gabbing about with her father over some technical jargon he always seemed to tune out. He was not stupid by any means, he just didn’t feel like listening to their yammering. He was tired, hungry, and depleted. Food was his top priority.

 

“Hey, Vegeta.” He looked into her pale blue eyes and grunted in acknowledgment of her greeting. “I’m almost done with the equations on that upgrade.”

 

“It’s about time.” Vegeta sighed in contempt that she tossed the wind from his sails. He was looking forward to that argument.

 

“At least you could thank me.” She began and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Not likely.”

 

“Ungrateful, spoiled, brat!”

 

“Bulma dear, settle down.” Bunny started setting the food on the table, her blonde hair bopping to and fro while she served their guest first. She was an excitable, ditzy woman and Vegeta often found himself avoiding her unless food was involved. She could be extremely strange and he wasn’t afraid of her, but he’d seen a hidden intelligence behind her eyes that didn’t quite sit well with him.

 

Bulma stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled internally. He’d still accomplished goading her, if even indirectly. He waited for the rest of the food to be served before he tucked into his meal. He could’ve eaten ahead of them, but he had table manners. Dinner was a quiet affair, just as he preferred. He wasn’t one for exchanging pleasantries and idle chit chat. The dinner table was, in his mind, for eating only.

 

As he finished and passed his plate to the blonde irritation, he watched Bulma leave the table and start to wander off. He raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior, usually, she’d try to engage him after the meal and ‘learn’ about him. Normally, they’d banter and throw insults. It was routine, he enjoyed routine. Her breaking this part of his day was quite rude.

 

Vegeta followed her down the hallway only to hear her voice in hushed tones talking to another male. _The weakling_. Yamacha stood in front of her, speaking animatedly about something and he was just out of hearing range. He decided to get closer and eavesdrop, he chalked it up to being bored with nothing else to do.

 

“ **I can’t believe you, Yamcha!”** Bulma whisper-hissed at him. **“You were supposed to take me to dinner tonight! Then, I call the restaurant to confirm our reservation and it turns out that you never made one! I felt like a fool! After that, you can’t even be bothered to return my calls and to top it off some woman answers your damn phone!”**

 

“ **Calm down, B.”**

 

“ **I will NOT calm down!”** She stomped her foot. **“I was looking forward to tonight. It’s been a long week with work. I’ve been stressed out of my mind not only working with daddy and building upgrades for that ungrateful jerk who lives here.”**

 

“ **You spend more time with him then you do me anyway.”** Yamcha replied with a huff.

 

“ **Because you’re never around! I call, you don’t answer. I call again, you’re busy with baseball or training. This last time was the final straw! Who was she? Some groupie?”** Bulma slapped him across the face in her ire. Vegeta was astounded and totally turned on. This woman had a laughable power level but she still put this simpering male in his place. He watched further as she backed him into a corner, yelling and screaming, and finally parted the weaklings' company with a swift kick to the groin.

 

He couldn’t hide his grin, nor his unending desire. She would be his, he was determined now more than ever to make her his woman. It was absurd, it was a sin, his father would be rolling in his grave if he knew, but despite all this Vegeta didn’t care. There were no more Saiyans, there were no more laws for him. He kept his title, empty as it was, but every prince needed a princess.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta grumbled as he came awake at his usual 3:30 in the morning. He began his stretches and early meditation before breakfast. Sleep was fleeting at best, especially when the full moon was beginning to tug at him. Even without his tail, the blutz waves did something to him in this state. The blue haired female became scarce since her ‘break up’ with the weakling. Apparently, it turned out, he had been cheating on her with some of his ‘fans’.

 

The prince blew out a breath. How could the male cheat on her? It was beyond him. It wasn’t his problem now by any means. Meditation shot to shit by his rampaging thoughts he decided to see if the upgrade was finally completed for his machine. Trudging down the stairs he was caught off guard by the sight of the woman in a red tube top, coveralls tied around her waist, and the sparks of an arc welder falling to the metal floor below.

 

She was working on another domed room, something intrigued him as he moved closer. Obviously, she hadn’t noticed him as of yet, so he continued his observation without disturbing her. The panels were smooth, the door leading to the inside connected, cables in place. Was it another chamber?

 

“Vegeta!” He heard her shrill cry. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What do you think, woman?” He huffed out.

 

“You weren’t supposed to see this yet.” She sighed as she slid down the ladder. “It was going to be a surprise.”

 

“I hate surprises.”

 

“Well, you would love this one.” Her smile was infectious and he found himself smirking a bit. “It’s only got a few more things to iron out, but this chamber holds up to 1,000 times gravity.”

 

“Are you serious?” He placed a gloved hand on it in wonder. “More than the 350G’s I can accomplish now?”

 

“Of course, when have I lied to you?”

 

Vegeta huffed and turned to her once more. “You never planned to upgrade my current chamber did you?”

 

“Nope.” She blushed. “I always planned to roll this out for you when the chamber broke finally and you left for the day.”

 

“You sly female.” He chuckled. He was impressed.

 

“I also have something else for you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I know you noticed that your armor was never put back in your room.” Bulma began as she walked across the lab to a tall metal closet. She placed her hand against the door panel and it opened with a hiss. “Well, I studied the material and cloned it, then I made some redesigns to it. There are two versions. One is a light version, it’s lighter but sturdier. It can hold up to energy blasts without shattering and has a higher bend rate than your old. The second is a heavy version, weighted for when you just feel like taking a break from the gravity chamber. It’s also reinforced, just in case. Each set comes with matching gloves and boots. Also, the fabric was pretty easy to manufacture too. I also made it light and breathable while also retaining its ability to keep you protected.”

 

He looked at the two uniforms with awe. This marvelous female had, in a sense, just asked him to be her mate. It was tradition in the Saiyan customs for the female to create a gift, something to be used in battle, as a token in want of courtship. Of course, this human woman didn’t know but he couldn’t deny what he wanted anymore. He pulled out the light version of the battle armor and started pulling his clothes off in front of her. She turned her back, and he felt a bit angry at this, yet he tugged on the battle suit and pulled the chest plate over his head.

 

The armor fit like a second skin, he could barely feel the extra weight, but he knew that it would protect him. “You can turn around now.”

 

She obeyed and he watched as her intelligent mind appraised her work. “How does it feel?”

 

“Acceptable.” He stated and smirked as her face turned red.

 

“Grrr, can’t you ever just say ‘thank you’?” She huffed.

 

Without a word, he moved in front of her, his body pressed to hers and she gulped as he pushed her gently into the cabinet behind them. The door clicked shut as he pressed her against it and he could feel her breath caressing his heated skin.

 

“Allow me to show you my gratitude.” He swooped down and pressed his lips against her own like he had seen in so many of the sappy romance shows she had watched in front of him. She had called it ‘kissing’, he recalled. It was an interesting practice, to say the least, and his culture had nothing like this. Yet, he could see the appeal. Especially when it made her make noises like that and he could taste the pheromones on her tongue.

 

There was no going back after this, never would he ever. She would be his. He picked her up and sat her on the counter next to the metal closet, exploring the flesh of her unclothed back. His kiss hadn’t been broken since he’d initiated it and the tiny mewls escaping her throat had him itching to fulfill these urges he’d had since he’d arrived on this mudball.

 

He finally let go of her just long enough to shed the uniform and start to pull off her clothing. Every inch of ivory skin shown to him in the industrial lighting of the lab. She was curvy, beautiful, exotic. Her body familiar, yet foreign. He took a breast in each hand, feeling their weight, gently pinching the hardened pink tips between his fingers. He listened to her responses and adjusted his technique in kind. Vegeta found that he couldn’t get enough of her sounds, nor the taste of her skin.

 

She tasted of lilies, spring rain, and something undeniably sweet. He inched his hand between her thighs finding her wet, slick, and hot. She groaned when he touched a small pearl of swollen flesh and when he circled it with the pad of his finger she cried out. Bulma twisted in his grip, not denying the flames between them, and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Her blue hair getting stuck between their lips, yet it didn’t matter.

 

He left no patch of skin untouched, unkissed. Vegeta had never felt a hunger like this. When he finally could take no more, he lined himself up with her entrance and started to push in. Bulma dug her nails into his back and arched into him and he saw stars. She was unbelievably wet and tight, hot and silken. He remembered someone had once said that nothing could compare to the feeling. Honestly, he was beginning to believe it.

 

“Vegeta...” Her voice was his undoing. That breathy chant as he filled her completely, two pieces of a puzzle coming together, and as he pulled out he couldn’t deny himself the final bonding ritual of his people. He pressed his forehead to hers, pushing the strings of a mental bond, clinging onto hope that they were compatible for after this, there was no way he could let her go.

 

Against all odds, he found what he was looking for and tethered himself before leaning down and biting the skin where her neck met her shoulder. She cried out and the shockwave of her climax hit him hard and he couldn’t fight his own. As he came down, he backed away from her and heaved breath after breath as his mind began to clear. What had he done?

 

She was swimming around inside his mind, and he couldn’t come to grips with this rationality. In the midst of the full moon he had given in to his wild desires and mated a woman from another planet. She reached for him and he backed away further, gathering the clothing on the floor and feeling his gut twist inside as he saw her broken expression. Yes, he had the intent to claim her but not so soon and not like this. He was a prince, not an animal.

 

“Vegeta ...”

 

In a flash, he was back in his room and grumbling to himself. He would leave the planet as soon as he could fill a ship with provisions. This mudball was a distraction and that woman was a distraction. No longer would he be a slave to these urges. In time, she would understand. The legendary was important if they were to survive. No youth from the future would decide his fate. He would not lose before the battle had even begun.


End file.
